The Bounty Hunter
by Mustang85
Summary: He stared at the picture of the young woman and smirked. "I will be the one to bring Winry Rockbell into jail."
1. Chapter 1

**"The Bounty Hunter"**

**_~ Chapter One ~_**

**__**

~ AU ~

~ This is an AU, so don't expect the characters to be 100% in character ~

* * *

She leaned against the locker for support, her pained body shaking as she struggled to breathe. She looked up into the eyes of three, envious girls. They showed no remorse for what they had done to her body. They never concealed their smirks as the stared her down, eyes blazing with fury and jealousy. She wondered what had caused them to snap this time. Clenching her teeth, Winry slowly got to her feet, before receiving another kick to the stomach, sending her sprawling to the floor. She coughed and choked on her own saliva as they laughed at her pain. Winry shut her eyes, wishing she was anywhere but there.

"Don't even think about getting up, Rockbell." One of them sneered, stepping towards Winry. She then crouched down and grabbed a fist full of Winry's hair, dragging her head back to look at her. "I saw you, you know. Watching my boyfriend, giving him the eyes." She growled, her eyes wild and dangerous. "Just because _you_ can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean you can go around stealing someone else's, _especially_ mine, got it?" There was a loud bang as Winry's head made contact with the floor. The other girls laughed and whispered to each other. The girl stood up and walked to the door, her friend walking behind her like lost puppies. "We'll see you tomorrow, _Winry_." She smirked, before leaving. Winry could have sworn she heard one of the girls whisper, "_What kind of a name is Winry, anyway? It's stupid if you ask me..._"

Winry lay there for a while, unmoving. Her life wasn't always like this. There was a time when she actually could stick up for herself! ...But when her mother suddenly died, everything changed. She lost her strength and therefore lost a very important part of herself. Protection. As time progressed, people began to notice and began to bully her because she was an easy target. She hated herself because she felt as if she had betrayed her mother. She would have wanted her to be strong, but... but she just couldn't...

Winry let out a low sob. The only thing that was stopping her was fear.

* * *

Winry took off her shoes and entered the living room. "I'm home, Dad." Her Father looked up from the television and smiled.

"Welcome home, darling." His friendly face suddenly changed to concern, "Winry, are you alright? You look... rough." He sat up in his seat.

"I'm perfectly fine," she lied. "I'm going to go do my homework, so..." She trailed off, her eyes avoiding his. "...I'll see you in the morning." With that, she left the living room. He watched after her, a sad look on his face. She was always a bad liar.

* * *

Entering her bedroom, she shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. She hated lying to him, but at times it was necessary. She wasn't in the mood to talk about her problems, or what happened to her today. She just wanted to forget. But that was kind of hard since she was in pain every time she moved. She trudged over to her bed and got out her homework and began working on her math. As she was doing equations, her mind couldn't help but drift to earlier events. Was this all her life was going to be? Constantly being pushed around by other people who claim to be better than her?

Her anger began to flare as she thought about it. Why did it have to be this way? She was a nice girl. She was always polite. Always well behaved... so why did she have to get all the trouble?

She lay back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling. "If only I could stick up for myself... all of this would come to an end." She closed her eyes. One tear escaped and rolled down her face. Before she even knew it herself, she slowly slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

**~ One Week Later ~  
**

**

* * *

**

"Good Morning, Roy!"

Roy Mustang looked up from his desk only to see Maes Hughes standing in the doorway with a dorky grin on his face. "Good Morning, Maes." Roy smirked, leaning back in his chair. Maes walked in and handed Roy a clipboard which held a photograph of a young woman and her details below. Roy looked at the board and then at his best friend. "Would you mind telling me what this is?"

Maes smirked, "your new job." Roy's expression turned from curious to annoyed. Maes took a seat in front of Mustang's desk. "She never turned up for Court, so-"

"-I have to bring her to jail." Roy said dryly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. His eyes scanned the details, and he stifled a laugh. "She attacked three people at school?"

"I don't get what's funny here, Roy. Those three girls are in Hospital as we speak. Their injuries were pretty severe..."

Roy sighed. "Okay, whatever. Is there anybody else who can do this? I'm pretty busy and I'm not in the mood to hunt down some savage." His face was expressionless.

"Well... I'm sure I could ask Fury from the second floor."

"Yeah, go do that!" Roy picked up his coffee and began to drink.

Maes walked to the door, "I'm sure he'd be happy with an extra ¥871950..." Roy almost choked on his coffee. His eye twitched.

"_...¥871950?_" Maes smirked, then turned around.

"Yeah, that's the reward for handing her into jail. But never mind, you aren't interested, so I'll go ask-"

"Don't even _think_ about asking him, Maes." Roy's voice darkened. He stared at the picture of the young woman and smirked. "I will be the one to bring Winry Rockbell into jail."

_

* * *

__**Your pretty confused, eh? ^^  
That's the whole point.  
Next Chapter coming soon!  
~ Please Review ~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Bounty Hunter"**

**~ Chapter Two ~**

****

~ AU ~

**~ This is an AU, so some of the Characters may be out of Character ~**

**

* * *

**

Walking across the beach, Winry smiled to herself. The summer holidays had started which meant she was off school for seven weeks. This was the only chance she had to stay away from people in her class, so she tried to make the most of it. She bought ice cream and sat on a large rock, staring out into the distance, beyond the ocean at the sunset. Her long blonde hair swayed with the breeze, brushing against her back and arms. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, but was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She reached for it and flipped it open. The message read:

_Winry, please come home. It is getting late. Dad x_

She sighed, wanting to stay out for a while longer, but knew he would be mad if she did. She put on her shoes and hoisted her bag over her shoulder and stood. Taking one last look at the sunset, Winry turned around and collided with something hard. She fell to the ground, the contents of her back falling onto the sand. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" She quickly apologized, bowing her head. When the person didn't say anything, she lifted her head slightly to look. She gasped. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had short, straight black hair, strong black eyes, and the most beautiful face that could ever grace the Earth. She was shocked, she had never seen someone this... this _manly_. The very sight of him had her blushing crimson.

"You are much cuter in person." He teased with a smirk. Her eyes widened, confused. He held out his hand, which she took with much hesitation. Once she was on her feet, she snatched her hand away and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, but... do you know me?"

He grinned at her, showing his perfect teeth. "That's what they always say. You are Winry Rockbell, right?"

Her heart thumped harshly against her chest. "Who wants to know?"

"Roy Mustang," he held out his badge, "I'm a Bounty Hunter."

Winry laughed nervously, "a Bounty Hunter, heh. Well, Mr Bounty Hunter, why are you here? Don't you have a _criminal_ to go catch?" She shoved all her stuff back into her bag and began to walk away, but she stopped at his next words.

"I'm here to bring you to jail, Miss Rockbell."

"_Excuse me?_" She turned to face him, shocked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Wha- I haven- What crime do you accuse me of?" She stuttered, her body shaking slightly.

"Don't play dumb, Miss Rockbell." He snapped, "you know what you have done! You attacked three girls at your school, and then you never showed up for Court. That's a big offence!"

"I-I think I would remember something like that, _Bounty Hunter_." She glared at him, and he took a few steps closer.

"I don't appreciate people lying to me!" He towered over her like a building waiting to fall. "You are going to jail, and that's final!" He reached for her arm, but she quickly dodged.

"Don't touch me!" She ran across the sand, trying to get as far away from him as possible. After running for what seemed like hours, she looked behind her only to find he was nowhere around. She smiled and began to slow down. "That stupid man," she breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't appreciate being called names, either." She jumped with fright at the sight of him in front of her. Before she could even escape, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and thrashed around in his grip, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. She stopped struggling and tried to regain her strength. "That's more like it. The calmer you are the easier it is for me," he chuckled.

"Shut," she panted, "up." Her vision became blurry and her body felt lifeless. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was his Range Rover.

* * *

Opening her blue eyes, Winry sat up in what appeared to be a large vehicle. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back and she was strapped in place by a strong seat belt. She then noticed a man driving the car, one with dark hair and a very masculine face. She smirked. So, she had finally been caught. She began to laugh, catching the attention of The Bounty Hunter.

He looked at her reflection in the car mirror. "What are you laughing at?"

"Mind your own damn business." Her voice was deeper than he remembered, but he was so preocupied with what she had actually said to even notice.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm not one to repeat myself." She kicked the back of his seat and laughed again. Before he could retort, she spoke again. "Who would have thought someone so hot would have caught me. Are you here to _punish me_?" She said seductively while resting one leg on the top of his car seat. He began to stutter, completely shocked at her words. Noticing his discomfort, she chucked, "relax stranger, I'm joking. You got a name?" His eyes widened. Since when was she this laid back? Before she was struggling and screaming, now she was ...flirting? He shook his head. It was impossible for somebody to change that quick.

"I have already told you my name."

"It seemed to have slipped my mind." She sighed, staring out the window with a bored expression.

"Roy Mustang." He said after a long silence.

"Well, _Roy Mustang_, your taking me to jail, right? How long will it take to get there? I'm pretty bored."

"It will take two days. I've booked us into a hotel for the night."

"Mr Mustang!" She gasped, "I didn't know you felt that way! Please be gentle with me! After all, _I am a 17_." She smirked.

"Don't be so stupid!" He snapped. This was going to be a _lo-o-o-o-o-o-ong_ journey.

* * *

Once they were in the hotel, he unlocked one of her handcuffs and attached it to the bed. "You're boring, aren't you." She said plainly as she pulled on the chain. He ignored her as he searched through his bag. She watched him with a bored expression before collapsing onto the pillow in exhaustion. "You need to lighten up; smile a little."

"You need to shut up."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "You need to shed your boring ass." She sat up on the bed and put her face in her free hand. She began to cry softly, and he immediately looked up. He hated when women cried. That was his weakness. After watching her for a while, he got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, you don't need to cry..." He said, but she ignored his words. He stepped closer, "stop crying. It'll get you nowher-" he received a kick to the groin, which had him toppling over in sheer agony. He held onto his area for dear life, groaning and moaning. He looked up at her face in fury.

"Fake tears." She chuckled, her expression sadistic, "that'll teach you to mess with Teresa!" She yelled in triumph before collapsing onto the bed unconscious.

_

* * *

_

**Hurray for Chapter Two. xD  
I'm just making this up as I go along.  
But some of it was planned.  
The Bounty Hunter part and the problem with Winry. xD  
**_**Wheee, I'm so happy I updated this so is the best. ^^**_

_** ~ Review ~ **_


End file.
